


回遊するけものたち

by roxieree



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dark, Introspection, M/M, Violence, grey moralities
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxieree/pseuds/roxieree
Summary: サンジが注意深くアイスクリームの上にチェリーを置く。その手の動きは無駄がなく、柔らかで、―優しくすらあった。けれどゾロの目を奪ったのは、先ほどの海軍との小競り合いで血濡れたのスラックスの裾と、そこからこぼれる赤い雫が床板の割れ目に沁み込み、キッチンフロアに散る様だった。ぽた、ぽた、ぽた。瞬きも忘れ、ただ見入る。魅せられたように、目を逸らすことが出来なかった。（という名の、ゾロとサンジという凶暴な獣が恋をしている話）





	回遊するけものたち

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [migratory animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077772) by [donutsandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsandcoffee/pseuds/donutsandcoffee). 



> あまりにもカッコよすぎたので。  
> 許可をいただき和訳しました。一緒に愛でていただけたら幸いです。暴力的ですがグロくはない。

ゾロは、サニー号のキッチンにはできるだけ寄り付かないようにしている。しかし実際のところ、気付けばそこにいることが多いのもまた事実だった。

ディナーテーブルのど真ん中に馬鹿のように手の込んだアイスクリームケーキが高くそびえ立っていて、サンジがそれに覆いかぶさるようにしている。どうせ女どものために作ったのだろう。使われている色は十を下らず、5つの違う形のシュガーフラワーが散りばめられていて、それらを包み込むように飾られたリボンも、奴のことだから当然食えるのだろうとゾロは思った。見やれば隅のテーブルには、それとはまた別にアイスクリームが飾り気もなく乱雑に乗せられていて、その上には「野郎ども用」と書いてある。ゾロはそちらへ足を進めた。

「それ以上近付いたら」  
サンジが顔も上げずに言った。  
「新鮮な蹴りでその顔面見舞ってやるぜ」  
「やってみろよコック」

ゾロは牙を向いたが足を止めた。恐れをなしたわけではない。サンジのホームで戦いを始めるのは賢明ではないと思っただけだ。

サンジはケーキから顔を上げ胡散臭そうな目線をよこしたが、そんなゾロを見やると満足げに視線を手元に戻した。

サンジが注意深くアイスクリームの上にチェリーを置く。その手の動きは無駄がなく、柔らかで、―優しくすらあった。けれどゾロの目を奪ったのは、先ほどの海軍との小競り合いで血濡れたのスラックスの裾と、そこからこぼれる赤い雫が床板の割れ目に沁み込み、キッチンフロアに散る様だった。 _ぽた、ぽた、ぽた。_

瞬きも忘れ、ただ見入る。魅せられたように、目を逸らすことが出来なかった。

\----

サンジの靴の踵が男の首にめり込む。

その海兵は、もはや暴れるということすらしなかった。ただ指をビクビクとさせながら、真っ赤になった顔と何も見えてはいない眼のまま横になっていた。数分前まで彼は運の良い男だった。 引き金を引いたライフルから飛び出した銃弾がうっかりウソップの右わき腹に吸い込まれていったのだ。おかげで彼はあっという間にこの船上で生きている誰よりも運の悪い人間になってしまった。しかしそれももうすぐ終わる。生きている、という彼のステータスの件だが。

ゾロが立っていた場所は少し離れていたが、サンジと男の会話は聞こえる程度の距離だった。階段をいくつか上り、その様子をよく見ようとした。サンジがかがんで脚をさらに強く押し付ける。

「頼む」  
どうやったのかはまるで謎だが男は息を漏らす様に声を出した。  
「慈悲を」  
暗い光がサンジの目に宿った。それはゾロの喉が覚えている胃液の苦味によく似ていた。  
「てめぇはうちの狙撃手に慈悲もクソもなかっただろうが」  
サンジは踏み込み、捻った。それで終わりだった。

ゾロの腹の底で何かが爆ぜた。秋水が手の中で欲するように震えた。既に納めていた鬼徹が、鞘の中で歌った。

\----

骨の折れる音が自分にとって馴染みあるものになったのはいつだったか、とゾロはぼんやりと考える。サンジには、それはいつだったのだろうかと思った。

\----

（一度、サンジがゾロに料理の話をしたことがあった。二人で酒を呑んだ時だった。三言交わしても殴り合わない程度には酔いが回っていた。

 _あのな、料理で肝心なのはな、_ とサンジはゾロに言った。ろれつの回らない舌から言葉が零れ落ちる。 _料理で肝心なのはな、肝心なことがふたつあるってことだ。_

 _頭の悪そうな話だな、_ とゾロは思った。ひょっとしたら声に出ていたのかもしれない。サンジが鼻をクシャっとして、ゾロの言葉を聞かなかったふりをする時によくする顔をした。

 _ひとつ目はな、_ とサンジが言った。右のてのひらをひろげて何かを強調しようとする。 _震えない手だ。マリモの残念な脳みそでもこの大切さは分かんだろ。スープをこぼさない、火から逃げない。食材を無駄にしない。_

 _ふたつ目、_ とゾロが皮肉を放り込む前にサンジは続けた。 _良心に恥じねぇこと。てめぇが料理するもの―動物、魚、野菜―みんな生きてんだ。あいつら、だって、命のあるもんなんだ。犠牲になったモンのことは忘れちゃいけねぇし、その恩は返さなきゃなんねぇ―自然にとか、海にだとか。ひとりはみんなのために、みんなはひとりのためにっ、てか、な―ああクソ、_ 酒についに飲まれたかのようにサンジは言葉につまずいた。そして呟くように話を終える。 _誰のためかを忘れんな。誰のために料理すんのか。_

次の日、ゾロはロビンを撃とうとした賞金稼ぎを殺した。

 _震えない手、_ ぱっくり開いた男の動脈からほとばしる鮮血を眺めながらゾロは思った。 _そして良心に恥じないこと。_

\----

ああ、そういうことか、という気付きは、スリラーバークで目覚めるまでやって来なかった。ゾロが目を覚ますと、ルフィは変わることなく自由気ままでいた。コックとのあのやり取りにも関わらず。サンジは全てを知っているにも関わらず。

 _ルフィは知らなくていい。_ サンジが言ったのはそれだけだった。けれどそこで、そうして初めて、ゾロはサンジという男を真に理解する。血に濡れた手、爪の中まで、その瞳までも、赤く、紅に、血に染まっている男。サンジがクルーをその背で護ったことはゾロと同じ数だけあり、その両肩はゾロと同じ重さの荷を背負っていた。血の味がする、とゾロは思った。銅のきつい苦味が、まだ歯の間に残っている。サンジにキスをするのも、こんな感じだろうかと思った。

ゾロはその夜それを試した。

思った通りの味がした。

\----

新しい懸賞金の手配書が出た。サンジのものは前と同じくふざけたものだった。ゾロはそれを見て笑い、本人を見てまたわざと笑った。けれど頭のどこかで、ゾロは思う。

まただ。ここにいるこの男。また一見無害そうに佇んでいる。一見―弱く、無力にすら見えて。ゾロは身をもって知っているというのに。サンジはそれらとは真逆のものであると。

振り返って考えて、ある意味驚くべきことだった。いかにサンジが、何時も、幾重にも、皮を被っているのか。この麦わら海賊団には、東の海の悪魔よりも多くの命を奪った化物が、こんなにも凶暴な手に負えない獣がいるというのに、この世界はその男をただの料理人と思っている。ふざけた手配書の男。名もろくに知られることなく。その靴底の下では頭蓋骨と肺がいくつも壊れていくというのに、海軍はまだこの男の脅威を疑っている。

一体サンジはどうなっている。どうなっているのだ。

\---- 

「ルフィから聞いたんだけどよ」  
ある朝、立ち寄った島の一番大きな市場で二人で買い出しをするなかで、人混みを抜けたり値切ったりの間に、ゾロはサンジに言った。  
「バラティエでお前ら二人が最初に会った時。腹空かせて死にかけてた海賊に飯食わせてやったんだってな」  
サンジはゾロの方にゆっくりと向き直り、あまりにも雄弁な目をゾロに向けた。  
「お前には驚きなのかもしれないけどな、マリモ」  
馬鹿にしたように煙草を咥えた口を歪めながらサンジは言った。  
「俺はコックなんだ。コックの仕事ってのがそれなんだ」

ゾロは苛立ちのままに腕でも組みたかったが、買い出しの袋を抱えていてそうもいかない。そもそも何故行動を共にするようなことになっているのかが分からない。サンジに関連して、こういうよく分からないことが増えているように思った。けれどこれが何を意味するのかを深くは考えないようにしている。結局は「うるせぇな」とだけ言った。

サンジはタバコを地面に捨てると足で火をもみ消した。  
「ばぁか」  
信じられないというように頭を振り、  
「オレが人に飯食わせてやんのがそんなに珍しいのかよってんだ。だいたい何だよ突然」

 _お前には分かんねぇよ、_ とゾロは言いたかった。ゾロは聞いたのだ。ルフィや他のクルーがビッグマムのところへ向かう海の上で、サンジがいない間に空腹で死にそうになったことを。コックがいないというだけでそれは死ぬということと同義で、けれど仲間はこうして生きて、飯を食って、生きている。

 _お前はその手でこんなにも命を与える、_ とゾロは言いたかった。パンクハザードで腹を空かせていた海軍の奴らを思った。巨大な象の背中の上で餓死しかけたミンクたちを思った。 _これだけ多くの死を知りながら、お前は。_  
お前は。

「いちいち癇に触る奴だな」  
ゾロはそう代わりに言った。本当のことだった。  
「テメェなんざ大嫌ぇだ」  
そう続けた。これは嘘だった。

\----

 _（今日ひとり殺した。_ 二人でベッドに寝そべっていると、いつものようにタバコを咥えたままサンジが突然言った。 _顔面蹴って骸骨へこましてやった。_

ゾロには、それがどんな感触なのか想像できなかった。肉体を武器に戦い、相手が最期の息で体を震わせるのを肌で感じるというのは、どういう感覚なのだろう。けれどゾロも、相手の首を斬り裂いた時、和道が歯の間でどんな声で哭くかを知っている。きっとそこに大した違いはないようにも思えた。

 _まぁ世の中には、_ ゾロはサンジに言う。 _傷ついたり壊れちまうもんもあるだろ。_

 _ハートとかな、_ とサンジが言った。

 _骨みたいに、_ とゾロが言ったのが同時だった。

サンジは吸い込んだ煙をゾロの顔面に向けて吐き出した。 _この野蛮人め、_ と言う。 _テメェマジでクソ最低な野郎だな、わかってんのかよ。_ けれどサンジは声を出して笑っていて、それがとても自由で、ゾロはその首筋に顔を寄せてサンジの匂いを吸い込んだ。煙草と、血の匂い。けれどそこに後悔はない。後悔はなかった。

だからゾロはサンジを組み敷いて、近くに抱き寄せ、ゆっくりとその中に自身を埋める。

これは愛の確かめ合いなんて大層なものではない、けれど。)


End file.
